The slayer's daughter
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: can a vampire and a vampire slayer be together? what happens when Buffy's daughter meets the strongest of all vampires Dracula? That's what she will look like later on I am redoing this story. I am going to post ch 1 up soon hopefully
1. Chapter 1

**After watching Bram Stoker's Dracula's Guest with Andrew Bryniarski as Count Dracula I had to do a story with him for those who don't know who that is he played Thomas Brown Hewitt. Willow and Tara are NOT a couple in this story just friends.**

The slayer's daughter

ch 1

"My name is Arminda. You may not know me, but you probably know my parents they brought me here to this graveyard to learn how to kill vampires for the million time." Mother will not let me hurt them by myself. She was 16 when she got chosen and I am 19 she still will not let me hunt them. We are waiting for a vampire to rise up. I moved the wooden stack in my hands to show that I was so bored.

"Will you stop that." mom asked. I looked at her and stopped. About ten mines later he rose from his grave. When he was out he looked at all three of us then looked at me and showed his vampire face at me.

"You can do it focus Arminda." mom said.

I twirled the wooden stake in my fingers ready to fight. I looked at mother and father to see if they would do something. They were taking too long. Then vampire ran to me and tackled me to the ground, fangs out to my neck. I close my eyes for a minute. I took the wooden stake in my hand and poked it into the vampire's chest missing his heart just barely. Before I had a chance to do anything, I opened my eyes in time to see Mother kicking the vampire off of me. The vampire fell on his back. The vampire got up fast and tackled my mom to the ground making her drop her wooden stake on the ground. I looked at father to see him running toward the vampire. The vampire hissed and jumped off of Mother and tackled father. I looked at the stake in my hand knowing it was my turn to fight.

When the vampire got to dad they started to fight when dad got throw to the ground. The vampire was over dad I grabbed the stake and stick it into the vampires back were the heart should have been. I watched as the vampire pulled away from dad shrieking. It turned and looked directly at me with its eyes wide open.

"You", it said in a haunting voice. "He'll come for you." I watched as the vampire turned to dust and watched as the dust floated into the wind. Dad got up from the ground and looked at me. I turned to look at mom and dad.

"What did he mean by, He'll come from me?" They looked at me with I don't know eyes.

"Come on hun let's go home. It's been a long night." Mom said. We walked home to the summer's house. I went upstairs to my room. I got my aunts old room. She moved out after high school with her boyfriend. I went to the window to look outside. There was a big tree in front of the house. I looked out to the dark street and seen a wolf looking at me. It can't be a wolf it has to be a dog. I looked at it again and it was gone. I walked back to my bed.

"That was wired." I then turned off my light and got in bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N poeple who will be in it **

**Buffy and Spike **

**Angel**

**Xander Harris and Anya **

**Willow Rosenberg and Oz**

**Rupert Giles **

**Dawn Summers **

**Tara Maclay**

**Arminda mean's "the protector, little armed one. " **

The slayer's daughter

ch 2

{Buffy's pov}

"What are we going to do Spike?" I said getting off the couch from the living room and walking to the stairs.

"About what?" Spike said walking to me.

"About what that vampire said He'll come for you. He was looking right at our daughter when he said that." Spike wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry love. We will watch out for her." I wrapped my arms around him and put my face into his black leather coat. We stayed that way for a while. I pulled away and looked at Spike.

"I don't think she is really to slay at all." Spike looked at me.

"I know she made mistake tonight, but she has slayer blood in her Buffy."

"And vampire too." I said back. I put my hand to my head. "Ugh this is so hopeless."

"No it's not, love. We will come up with something." I looked back up the stairs. The front door opened as this figure walked in.

{Arminda's pov }

I was in the graveyard again. The vampire said "he'll come for you." Before I could ask him he turns to dust. I just stand there in the graveyard. There were so many headstones in here. I began to walk and there was fog everywhere. I looked around to see who it was, but saw no one anywhere. I heard a wolf howl. I turned to see where the wolf was but couldn't see it. I closed my eyes. When I opened then I saw the wolf in front of me just looking at me with bright blue eyes. The wolf's fur was black on top and white on the bottom. The wolf looked friendly. I walked to it and put out my hand to pet it. He looked a little scared but let me pet it. "come on home with me." We walked to my house. I walked up the front steps and opened the door. The wolf just looked at me. "Come on in boy."

I woke up to a fight that was happening downstairs. I got out of bed and opened my door quietly and walked to the stairs to see what was happening. I see dad fighting with this guy. He had long black hair and had the same bright blue eyes. When he talked to my dad, his voice sounded different. Like when they talked back in the 1700s. I then saw mom fighting with him. Then the worst happened. The man cut my father's neck open. My father fell to the floor and I screamed out. They stopped fighting and looked at me. The man looked and smiled at me. He had to fangs and not a normal vampire's face.

"Run Arminda." mom said. She went to fight the man, but he just waved his hand and threw her in the living room. He came to me. I then ran upstairs to my room and shut the door. I then ran to the window and climbed out on the roof like mom did when she was my age. I climbed down from the roof and started to run when I ran into something. When I hit it I fell to the ground hard. I looked up and I see the man that killed my dad and I don't know about my mother. I looked up and I saw the man that killed my dad. I didn't know about my mother. He was huge. Not fat huge, muscle huge. He also had black facial hair. He waved his hand and I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry this is late. My Internet has been out for a few weeks ****and also had writers block on it for a while. I hope to update soon on it. hope you like it. Please tell me what you think about the story.  
><strong>

The slayer's daughter

ch 3

{Arminda pov}

When I woke up I was in a large room sitting at a table. I looked around the room. It was like you would think was a castle. The walls were a blood red. The floors matched the walls. I looked in front of me and there were candles on the table with a dinner. There was a butter knife with a plate and a fork. I looked behind me then heard laughing. I turned my head and saw the same man there at the end of the table. He wore the old fashion cloths on like they did in the 1700s. It went with his accents. I looked at him with evil eyes. 'I will kill you for what you did to my parents.'

"I like to see you try, little one." He said laughing. 'He can read minds.' "Yes little one." He said. We just sat there looking at each other. When I thought he wasn't looking I grabbed the knife and put it in my jeans pocket. He got up and walked to me. "I hope you like it here, little one." When he got closer to me I took the knife out and cut him on the arm and ran. I ran in the maze of this castle until I found the front door and opened it. I looked out at where I was but I didn't know. I just ran outside to the woods.

I ran as fast as I could. I heard a wolf howling behind me which made me run faster. I saw a clearing and ran for it when I was close I felt a bit on my right leg. I fell to the ground hard. Pain shot though me and made me yell. I then saw the wolf turn into the guy. He stood up and looked down at me with my blood dripping down his lips. He licked it off and then picked me up bridle stile and carried me back to the house. I yell "LET ME GO." all the way to the castle. He walked up the steps of the castle and opened the door. He walked up some stairs and took turns this way and that. I was so lost. I was pretty sure he wanted me turned around so I won't try and run off again as to answer my question.

"Yes, little one."

"That's really getting old. Stop reading my mind." I looked up at him and he smiled. I just shook my head. He finely stopped at a door and opened the door. I couldn't see in the room because it was so dark. He walked me inside and put me down on what felt like a huge bed. He then lit a match and a candle. The candle only lit up a little bit of the room. I looked up at him and he walked to my hurt leg. I griped my teeth when he touched my hurt leg. I didn't want to see how bad it was because it felt really bad. At least I have slayer and vampire blood in me because I can heal fast. As soon as my leg heals I will be out of her for sure.

"I don't think so, little one." I looked at him and rolled my eyes at him. 'Just wait, I will.'

"I don't think so, little one."

"Will you stop calling me that, I am not little?" He looked at me with his head cocked to the side.

"You're acting like a child. Should I just all you a child?" I looked at him.

"I am not a child."

"Keep telling yourself that, little one." He said with a smile. I crossed my arms and looked at the side to the candle that was on the nightstand. I get hipped by fire. I can just look at a candle for hours just staring at it. I felt pain when he touched my leg again.

"I will be back, little one, I need to get some water and a bandage for your leg." I shot my eyes from the candle to look at him.

"What do you care if my leg falls off or not? You don't care for me at all. So don't bother with wrapping it up."

"I will be back." I looked back at the candle just wishing I could run away from this place. He came back about ten minutes later. He walked to me and wrapped the blood from my leg and bandages it up. He covered me up then lifted me alone. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

{Dracula's pov}

When she was asleep I went back into the room and just looked at her, her long dirty blond hair around her. Her bright blue eyes when she looks at you. I just watched her breath in and out. She is the one I have been waiting for.

{Buffy's pov}

I called everyone to her house. Willow, Oz, Xander Harris, Anya, Rupert Giles,

Dawn, Tara and Angel but, he couldn't make it until tomorrow. I was in a panic.

"We got to find her." I said walking back and forth in the living room. Willow and Oz were on the floor next to the couch reading some books. Dawn and Tara where in the kitchen getting some sacks for us because we were up all night and, Xander and Anya where on the couch looking in some books. Rupert was up stairs helping Spike not liking it. He hates Spike with a passion.

"Buffy." I looked at Willow. "We are going to find her, it will be ok." I couldn't stay here any longer. I need to hit the streets. I walked to the door and opened it. I walked out and shut the door.

{Arminda's pov}

I woke up in the middle of the night. 'Wow that was a very wired dream.' I tried to move but pain shot though my leg.

"No, to answer your question, it's wasn't a dream." I shot my head to the door were the voice came from.

"What are you doing in here?" He walked over to me.

"I forgot to introduce myself to you. I am count Dracula." 'Yeah right, then that makes you a...'

"Yes, I am the olds vampire." I turned to get out of bed but, my leg wouldn't have that. "It's ok Arminda your safe here." then that explains why he wears the old 1700s cloths and has that accent.

"Safe, you say. That's a laugh. Look at what you did to my leg."

"I apologize; I just didn't want you to run away." I looked at him and he sat down at the end of the bed. I sat up to look at him better. 'What's his game?' "I have no game. I need you, you're the one." 'I am the one?' "You are the only one who can help me."

"How can I help you?" He looked at me and smiled.

"You will see how, soon enough." He said still with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry I am really am at getting ch 4 out I just got out of buffy : ( but here is ch 4 hope you guys like it I am sorry I still don't have a beta : ( **

** The slayer's daughter**

** Ch 4 **

**{**Buffy's pov}

I walked the town, it didn't help me my daughter was still gone. I had my arms crossed walking the down town streets. I walked past the bronzes with a sigh thinking about Arminda. After a while I felt someone following me. I walked getting ready. I turned to fight it when I saw Faith and Angel. I looked at both of them. "Angel? Faith?" They nodded.

"I am sorry B" she said with sadness in her voice.

" they is working on it-" Faith looked at Angel.

" will stay with B" he nods and went to the house to get caught up. I watched him go then looked at Faith and we walked to the graveyard. Faith saw a vampire and went to it and started to fight it.

{Arminda's pov}

I looked at him a little worried. He sat in a chair by the bed. His bright blue eyes watching me made me feel weird. I looked at him with my blue eyes. '_What does he want with me? Hs eyes are hypnotizing…. 'He_ smiled at me. "Yes, little one." I looked away from him and sighed. He got up and went to the bed and checked my leg. "It's healing nicely, little one." He cleaned it up and rebadged it. He sat down on the bed and put his hand on my cheek pulled my hair behind my ear watching me, looking me deep in the eyes. "You – are – safe, now, little one." He said in his accent. It was so softly. It made me feel like he meant it. His hand still on my cheek, his eyes looking deep into mine made my heart beat faster. He leaned in.

{Faith's pov}

I just got done killing a vampire that was not helpful. "B? What now? None of them would know" she looked up at me with sad eyes. I knew we were not the best of friends but I wanted to help her because if was my daughter I would need help too. "do you even know who it was?" she shook her head no. I sighed and crossed my arms. " we will do even thing we can B. lets go back to them and see if they have something."

{Willow's pov }

" I got it!" they all looked at her when she said that. " his name is- oh never mind." They all sighed and went back to doing what they were doing. She looked at oz and sighed " i will be back." She got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. She looked at Spike which was sitting down on the counter. " we are going to find her Spike." Spike didn't look up at her. He just sat there.

{Arminda's pov}

I felt his lips on mine. They were cold and firm. His hand went through my hair. I felt my lips after a while kissing him back. My hand went up to his cheek and stopped in his hair. I grabbed some of it as we kissed. _'Why am I doing this? This is so wrong… he is a vampire! They are evil! But- then again my dad is a vampire- and my mom is the slayer too-_ ' this kiss felt right somewhat. He pulled away and smiled at me listing to what I was thinking. He got up and went to the door. "goodnight , little one." With that he went out the door and then locked the door. I sighed and laid down and went to sleep.


End file.
